


5 a.m.

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Jackie comes home after a late night of patrolling the city to find Chase still awake.





	5 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a writing prompt I found on [tumblr](https://dialouge-prompts.tumblr.com/post/183057962509/its-5am-i-know)  
> .

 

Jackie let out a sigh, relieved to finally be home. Criminals and hooligans certainly didn't try to sleep last night. Unfortunately, that meant he didn't either. Stepping up to the front door, he thought he saw a hint of light from between the curtains that were hung up in the living room. At first he thought, maybe it was Henrik, when he remembered the man had the day off. Quietly, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Only after he locked the door back up did he head into the living room.

The TV was on with the volume turned down low. It was the only source of light in the room. To Jackies surprise it was Chase who was seated on the couch. “You're up early,” Jackie stated quietly. Chase blinked up at him, sleep evident on his features. “Did you, even go to sleep?” Chase just shook his head. “It's five am.”

“I know...” Chase mumbled.

Jackie walked over. “Why didn't you go to bed?”

“...I couldn't sleep.”

The two were quiet for a moment before Jackie pulled down his mask and sat down next to him. “Watching anything good?”

“Don' know.” It was obvious from his tone that Chase was beyond tired.

Looking at the screen showed some weird cartoon. Leaning forward, Jackie picked up the remote. “I'll find us something cool to watch.” It didn't take too long before he found something more interesting. Not to say cartoons was a bad choice, it's just the ones that were on were the weird ones that only aired really late or really early. The movie he found was about half over but that was fine. Before long he felt Chase lean up against him. Not much longer after that did he realize the other man had fallen asleep. Jackie wondered if he should get up and bring him to bed, only to decide to wait until the movie was done.

Henrik left his room, glad he actually managed to sleep in. It was a rare occurrence and he wondered if he was still the first one awake since it was nearly eight in the morning. Stepping into the living room he was confused why the TV was on. Had someone forgotten to turn it off last night. That would most certainly raise their electric bill. Stepping over to search for the remote he stopped. He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. Jackie and Chase was seated on the couch, leaning against each other, fast asleep. As quietly as he could he picked up the remote on the coffee table and turned off the TV. Carefully he laid the remote back down and left the room, letting the two keep sleeping.

 


End file.
